The North Korean Empire
The North Korean Empire, similarly to the South Korean Empire and the Eastern Korean Empire, was a branch of the Korean Empire founded by Huang Yong in 1021 BCE. In 1017 BCE, a rebellion led by Suo Xiang against Huang Yong, and later his former ally and the new Emperor, Xu Jiang, ensured that he could become Korea's emperor. However, the empire was soon divided between Suo Xiang and Xu Yin, the nephew and successor of Xu Jiang, and was never reunited again until 517 CE by Suo Han. The History of the North Korean Empire The Campaign of Ghesute The Suo clan could trace its ancestry back to Suo Genjbin, who died in c.1330 BCE, and found Rishike, a city to become a major capital. His descendant, Suo Shanjue, was a powerful warlord who inherited his lands through his many conquests. Suo Shanjue took two major clans, the Hade and the Beihe, both of which intended to succeed Suo Shanjue's lands and take power. In 1069, Suo Shanjue was slain in battle. After a civil war between the two clans, Suo Shanjue's son, Suo Quanjin, united his father's lost lands and the two clans together. Before a year had gone by in his reign, he was arguably the most powerful warlord in Korea. Suo Quanjin went to war with a rising warlord, Xu Binjiang, in 1046. The Xu clan led an attack against Suo Quanjin's major city of Chukeme, which was assisted by a revolt led by Suo Quanjin's generals Beihe Seje. In a vengeful attack, Suo Quanjin attacked Xu Binjiang at Ghesute Plains - the victor of the battle being able to attack the enemy's capital from this strategic location. Ma Liao, another warlord, created an alliance with Xu Binjiang in order to destroy Suo Quanjin, but due to a ploy by Beihe Seje and his clan, Ma Liao and Xu Binjiang eventually fell apart and the Xu clan were forced to join forces with the Suo clan. At Ghesute Castle, the allied forces assaulted Ma Liao's troops but were unable to make a great breakthrough due to the Beihe clan's schemes. In 1045, with the siege of the castle continuing, Ma Liao decided to exile the Beihe clan out of fear of a later rebellion by the treacherous clan. Suo Quanjin had them captured and executed Beihe Seje and half of the entire clan. Despite having a great army, Suo Quanjin decided surrender was the best option for his people and managed to persuade Xu Binjiang, and his loyal officer Hadebre, to surrender to Ma Liao. The Eunuch Rebellion A highly ranked general, and eunuch, named Jiang Wang, plotted with fellow eunuchs to overthrow Ma Liao, and revolted after the executions of their assassins Rejebu Kase and Terebi Sejian. Thousands of civillians took arms to aid the rebellion, which eventually worked its way through Korea until most of the lands were under the rebel's controls. Huang Shu, a general of Chinese origin, joined Ma Liao's forces against Jiang Wang, despite being childhood friends with Jiang Wang. Fearing their friendship would get the best of them, Ma Liao decided to have him executed to make a point to the rebels, however, Huang Shu's son, Huang Jao, slew Jiang Wang on the field in 1041 and ended the rebellion. A quarter of the rebels were killed, a further quarter were enslaved and the remaining half were pardoned, giving Ma Liao fame for his generosity. The Great Alliance of the South The Foundation of the North Korean Empire The North Korean Empire was founded by Suo Xiang in 1017 BCE after the assassination of Xu Jiang, the previous three-days-old emperor of Korea. This act separated the empire into two after Xu Jiang's nephew, Xu Yin, sought to avenge his uncle's death by rebelling and founding the South Korean Empire. List of Emperors #Suo Xiang, 1057-976, r. 1017-976 #Suo Lei, 996-924, r. 976-924 #Suo Chang, 955-904, r. 924-905 #Suo Kei, 928-892, r. 905-892 #Suo Kui, 926-892, r. 892 #Suo Liang I, 925-891, r. 892-891 #Suo Deng, 906-891, r. 891 #Suo Pai, 905-891, r. 891 #Suo Shen, 904-890, r. 891-890 #Suo Chui, 923-889, r. 890-889 #Suo Jun, 898-887, r. 889-887 #Suo Liang II, 902-887, r. 887 #Suo Kan I, 902-887, r. 887 #Suo Kan II, 887, r. 887 #Suo Su, 886, r. 886 #Suo Shi, 900-885, r. 886-885 #Suo Luo, 885-884, r. 885-884 #Suo Dan, 885-883, r. 884-883 #Suo Dian, 909-882, r. 883-882 #Suo Ming, 908-881, r. 882-881 #Suo Tai I, 906-881, r. 881 #Suo Tai II, 896-859, r. 881-859 #Suo Kan III, 871-851, r. 859-851 #Suo Yuang, 851-812, r. 851-840, 832, 830-817, 814-813 #Xu Dé, 879-830, r. 840-832, 832-830 #Xu Shiyen, 885-814, r. 817-814 #Suo Ren, 867-810, r. 813-810 #Suo Chun, 811-723, r. 810-745, 739-723 #Suo Ni, 787-739, r. 745-739 #Suo Kuan, 753-711, r. 723-711 --- #Suo Zhu, 223-153, r. 201-153 #Suo Guang, 189-131, r. 153-131 #Suo Kuai, 156-106, r. 131-106 #Suo Shan, 131-82, r. 106-92 #Suo Sun, 92, r. 92 #Suo Bei, 129-92, r. 92 #Suo Yin, 102-48, r. 92-48 #Suo Mi, 69-21, r. 48-21 #Suo Zuo, 46 BCE-08 CE, r. 21 BCE-08 CE #Suo Zi, 02-43, r. 08-43 #Suo Jun, 29-56, r. 43-56 #Suo Jiao, 36-72, r. 56-72 #Suo Jing, 39-102, r. 72-102 #Suo Quan, 79-119, r. 102-119 #Suo Zhang, 102-127, r. 119-127 #Suo Yen, 106-162, r. 127-162 #Suo Ping, 132-172, r. 162-172 #Suo Nen, 136-174, r. 172-174 #Suo Yuan, 157-256, r. 174-256 #Suo Cang, 196-264, r. 256-